Electric devices such as motors and generators having a stator secured within a housing of the motor/generator are well known. A rotor mounted on a shaft is coaxially positioned within the stator and is rotatable relative to the stator about the longitudinal axis of the shaft to transmit the force capacity of the motor. The passage of current through the stator creates a magnetic field tending to rotate the rotor and shaft.
Some stators are generally configured as an annular ring and are formed by stacking thin plates, or laminations, of highly magnetic steel. A copper winding of a specific pattern is configured, typically in slots of the lamination stack, through which current is flowed to magnetize sections of the stator assembly and to create a force reaction that causes the rotation of the rotor.
Bar pin stators are a particular type of stator that include a winding formed from a plurality of bar pins, or bar pin wires. The bar pin wires are formed from a heavy gauge copper wire with a rectangular cross section and generally configured in a hairpin shape having a curved section and typically terminating in two wire ends. The bar pins are accurately formed into a predetermined shape for insertion into specific rectangular slots in the stator, and are typically coated with an insulating material prior to insertion, such that the adjacent surfaces of the pins within the slots are electrically insulated from each other.
Typically, the curved ends of the bar pins protrude from one end of the lamination stack and the wire ends of the bar pins protrude from the opposite end of the lamination stack. After insertion, the portions of the wire protruding from the lamination stack are bent to form a complex weave from wire to wire, creating a plurality of wire end pairs. Adjacent paired wire ends are typically joined to form an electrical connection, such as through a welding operation. The resultant weave pattern and plurality of joints determines the flow of current through the motor, and thus the motive force of the rotor.